The present invention relates to a coupling ratchet wrench or socket wrench, in particular for use in surgeries.
Ratchet wrenches are frequently used in surgeries in order to tighten screws of any kind. One example is the use of a ratchet wrench in order to tighten bolts and nuts in connection with an external fixator. Such ratchet wrenches are tools which are used several times and have therefore to be cleaned and sterilized between two uses.
A ratchet wrench usually comprises a ratchet mechanism which allows a nut to be tightened or loosened with a reciprocating motion without requiring that the wrench be removed and refitted after each turn.
From known ratchet wrenches usually the drawback arises that the ratchet mechanism is usually arranged within a housing and that cleaning of the ratchet mechanism is not very effective. With other words, the ratchet mechanism is encapsulated by the housing. Thereby bacteria and other impurities remain in the ratchet mechanism which may lead to bacterial strains. Bacteria and impurities can lead to complications such as infections etc. of the patient during surgeries.
Furthermore the known ratchet wrenches usually comprises an actuation element to change the direction of the ratchet mechanism. The actuation element usually also provides spaces in which growth of bacterial strains becomes possible.